Dragonic Enforcer
by Shade Snow
Summary: The story starts from the season 2 of the anime, with new allies helping out in the fight against Void. With the unexpected happening, will Aichi and Team Q4 beat Void with the help of their new allies. {Author note:the decks are really made base on my own. i may be a girl but i can play quiet well.} P.S i don't own Cardfight Vanguard
1. Chapter 1

"Knight of the Heaven, descend down to earth and assist your comrade in this battle. Ride the Vanguard, ride Solitary Knight, Gancelot! Counter blast activate, power plus 5000 and critical plus 1. Marron boosts Brigitte attack."

"Shining lady guard." The other defended.

"Snogal boosts, Gancelot attack. Total power 21000."

"Ring girl Clara, tough boy guard. Total shield 26000. Get thought that."

"Yeah I can. Twin drive…. Double critical trigger get all the effects go to Gancelot!"

"Isn't that overkill. Damage check... second… I lose no trigger. Nee- san that's too overkill. You only had 2 damage and you used them for Gancelot counter blast."

"What can I say; you are going against the master, right Miyuki nee?"

"Shut up will you. I'm trying to study anyway, why are you 2 here?" the third person said.

"Time to flee." The two vanguard players flee the area before their older sister can get her hand on them.

"Kids it's time to sleep, you have school tomorrow!" their parents called out.

"Hai! Ciao for the night!" the female of the player exclaimed as she bounced to her room. She then quickly changed into her pj and jumped into bed.

"Good night, my royal knights and dragons." But what she doesn't know is that something strange is happening somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

{Someone PoV}

I walked to our usual card shop where we always have our battles, when I walked in there was no one inside only a child around 12 standing at one of the fighting table. 'No one is here yet? I thought the manager would be in.'

"Umm…. Excuse me could you help me with something." The kid asked.

"What can I help you with?" I questioned as I approached the kid.

"Could you teach me the rules of this game." He continued and revealed the cards he had in his hand.

"Vanguard. Sure, don't mind going against Kagero?"

"Kagero?"

"It's the name of the clan I use. Lets' get ready." I toss my bag onto the counter table and walked to the opposite side of the kid. "First what's your name? Mine is Nakajima Mikan."

"Takuto. Tatsunagi Takuto."

"Takuto kun, first set a grade 0 card of your choice on the center. I will start first and explain the game along the way. Draw 5 cards from your deck, the basic set should consist of grade 1,2,3. If you don't like your draw, you can redraw your cards. I'm fine with mine."

"Me too."

"Good, now image."

"Image?"

"Imagine yourself on a planet much like earth the planet is called Cray. Here we have two powers one to ride and another is called. The card on the circle is called your vanguard and your riding unit. Using the cards in your hand, you should be able to ride a higher grade. Like from grade 0 to 1 and so for."

"Ho, so that how we play this. What is call?"

"Call is calling the card you have in your hand to the rear circle. They have to be the same grade as your vanguard or lower. Lastly the circle between the playing field is the guarding area, with the cards in our hand; we are able to guard the enemies attack. I will continue along the way, shall we begin?" I asked and the kid replied by a simple nod.

"Stand up (the) Vanguard."

"Amber Dragon, Dawn."

"Grassland Breeze, Sagramore."

"Huh…. I never seen this clan before. Gold paladin huh. I shall start first, draw. Ride Amber Dragon, Daylight. Skill activate, when this unit ride on Dawn power plus 2000 and skill activate, when Daylight rides, I can search through my deck for Dusk and add it to my hand. Turn end"

"My turn, stand and draw. Ride Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth and call Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore. Gareth attack Daylight!"

"No guard. When the Vanguard attacks, take a look at the top card of your deck." I instructed ," this is called drive check." Takuto flip the top card and it revealed a Draw trigger. "That card means trigger get. On a grade 0 top right hand corner that is a symbol. It gives you the power to plus 5000 to any unit and draw one card."

"Hmm…. Then I draw one card and give the power to Sagramore."

"When my Vanguard gets hit by an attack I get to do a damage check which is also flipping the top card. Damage check… no trigger. The first person to get 6 damage loses. Understand?"

"Hai. Sagramore attack."

"But with the cards in our hand we can guard from attacks like this. Dragon dancer, Monica guard. The guard amount is indicated at the horizontal side of the card."

"Turn end."

"My turn. Ride Amber dragon, Dusk. Skill activate, when I ride Dusk over Daylight, Dusk power goes up by 1000. Call, Dragon Armored Knight, Daylight, Lizard Soldier, Raopia,Wyvern strike, Jarran and Tejas. Daylight skill, I drop one grade3 from my hand and search through my deck for Amber dragon, Eclipse to add to my hand."

**Current field**

**(Mikan) Front: Dragon Armored Knight-Dusk- Tejas**

**Back: Daylight- Raopia-Jarran**

**Hand: 1 card**

**Damage: 1**

**(Takuto) Sagramore- Gareth- none**

**Back: none-none-none**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

"Daylight boost Dragon Armored Knight attack Gareth!" I declared.

"No guard." He flips the top card which revealed a grade 2.

"Raopia boosts, Dusk attack Gareth. Raopia Skill activate, when my opponent has 2 or less rear guards, power plus 4000. Total power 20000."

"Silent Punisher and Blessing owl guard."

"Drive check… get Stand trigger. Power goes to Dusk and Dragon Armored Knight stand." I declared, standing my previously rested unit.

"Damage check… Fortune Bell get, power goes to Gareth and Sagramore stand."

"Jarran boosts, Tejas attack Gareth. Jarran skill activate, when boosting for Tejas power plus 4000."

"No guard… damage check… no trigger."

"Dragon Armored Knight attack Sagramore." I continued making the grade 1 card go to the drop zone. " Turn end."

{FF

**(Mikan) Front: Dragon Armored Knight- Eclipse-None**

**Back: Daylight- Raopia- Jarran**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 4**

**(Takuto) front: Nemean Lion- Beaumains –None**

**Back: Blessing Owl – Charjgal- none**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 5**

"My turn, stand and draw." Takuto started as he draws one card from his deck. "Silver knight descend upon the land and assist my in battle. Ride Great Silver wolf, Garmore. Garmore counter blast activate." He then flips over two cards on his damage zone. "superior call, Charging Chariot Knight. Chariot Knight Attack and skill activate when I have lesser cards than my opponent Chariot knight plus 3000 when attacking."

"No Guard…. Damage check… Draw trigger get. I draw a card and power goes to Eclispe."

"Charjgal boosts Garmore attack Eclipse. Break through all boundaries, limit break! Garmore power plus 5000. Charjgal soul blast." Removes all the cards in the soul. "power plus 5000 for all the card in the soul removed. Total power 36000."

'Wow overkill.' "Wyvern Guard Barri. Perfect guard." I announced and dropped my grade 2 Tejas.

"Twin drive… first check….second check… stand trigger get. All the effect goes to Chariot knight. Blessing owl boosts and Nemean Lion attack."

"Berserk Dragon guard."

"Chariot knight attack."

"Gattling Claw Dragon guard."

**(Mikan) Front: Dragon Armored Knight- Eclipse-None**

**Back: Daylight- Raopia- Jarran**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage: 5**

**(Takuto) front: Nemean Lion- Garmore –Chariot Knight**

**Back: Blessing Owl – Charjgal- none**

**Hand: 7**

**Damage: 5**

"Turn end."

"My turn. Stand and draw Dragonic Overlord call. This is your Final turn. Overlord attack Garmore!"

"Chariot Knight intercepts."

"Raopia boosts Eclipse attack."

"Fortune Bell, Silver Fang Witch and Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan guard."

"Twin Drive, First check… Critical trigger. All the effects goes to Dragonic Overlord. Second check… stand trigger get. Power goes to Overlord and Stand again. Daylight boosts Dragon Armored Knight attack Garmore."

" Nemean Lion intercept."

"Jarran boosts, Overlord!"

"No Guard…. Damage check heal trigger! All the effects go to Garmore. Second check… no trigger. I lose." He admitted.

"That was a fun match wasn't it?" I smirked and started retrieving my cards.

"How did you know you would pull out a double trigger?" he asked curiously.

"Saa… Gut feeling." I replied.

"You would make an excellent ally." He mumbled out loud.

"Ally?"

"Nakajima Mikan, you have been chosen by Cray to help in the fight against Void. Please help us lead the leaders to the right path." The moment Takuto said that, there was suddenly a blinding light behind him.

"What do you mean? Takuto Kun explain!" I yelled back and shielding my eyes from the light.

"You will know soon enough." Were the last words I heard.

{In the bedroom}

I jotted up in cold sweat, 'it was all a dream? But it felt so real.' I looked at my clock to see that it's still in the dead of the night. I shrugged and went back to sleep.

{Next Morning}

"WHERE IS MY DECK?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mikan come down already! You're going to be late for school!" my mother yell.

"Hai! I will be down soon." I called back to my mom, "where the heck is my deck? I know I placed it on my desk last night." I turned back to the baby blue card holder sitting on the desk, instead of the usual silver and red.

"Nee san! You're going to be late in 5 minutes." My brother exclaims, I immediately panicked and stuffed the deck into my trousers pocket before rushing to school with a piece of toast in my mouth.

"I'm off!" I called back and sprinted to school.

{FF

"Safe." I quietly mumbled as I reached my classroom before the bell when off. I made my way to my seat at the window back of the class and collapsed on it. I took out my deck sitting in my pocket and looked through the cards. 'Aqua Force? I never had this before.' my thoughts got cut of when a pair of hands slammed on to my desk.

"Yo, Mikan. I thought you would not come today. Close call isn't it?" my classmate, Sarah exclaimed. "What to go to the usual place to fight?"

"I guess. And seat properly the teacher is coming in 5 seconds." I told her as the door soon opened to reveal our yet annoying teacher.

"Let's begin lesson!"

FF: After school

I quickly packed my stuff and was about to walk out of the room when I got pulled back by someone, namely my teacher.

"Miss Nakajima, care to explain why you are wearing the boy's uniform to come to school?"

"I have made a deal with the principal, if I keep my grades top; I get to do what I want." I replied and walked out of the room and out of the school.

'I really hate him down to his ass. I just want to send Overlord on him.' I grumbled in my head and tried to plot that man's death. I instinctively made my way to Van Card shop.

"Oh, Mikan san you're here early and alone. There a letter for your team and some people are here to see you." Said the manager of the store.

"Hmm. Who?" I turned to the corner to see a bunch of familiar faces. "Team Caesar, why are you here?"

"Yo, Nakajima san. It's been a long time right?" Mitsusada smiled.

"All I did was, not attend the pervious Japan Vanguard Championships. It was not a long time. So, why are you here?" I gave them my poker face.

"Haven't you heard about the Asia Circuit? The competition is taking place in Singapore." Yuri explains.

"I have a feeling that is what the letter says." Gai took out a letter out of his pocket and passed it to me. I opened it and read thought its content.

"So team Dragonic Enforcers are invite to participate in this competition. Hmm… so that is why you guys are here. The match is in 7 days, just after Nee san papers lucky." I said out.

"Papers?" Gai and Koutei asked curiously.

"Miyuki san is going to the Universities soon right? That's why she is busy." Yuri pointed out.

"Yup…. The tournament is in 7 days, aren't you people here too early?" I asked.

"Yeah,but…emm.. How do we put it?" Gai wondered and Koutei weakly laughed.

"They want to see Singapore's hotspots. In other words vacation." Yuri explains. "And they want you to give them a tour."

"I don't mind but let's fight."

"Let's do it!" the two boys yelled out with excitement.

"Oi, you two. I believe you haven't forgotten about our agreement. No card fighting if you want to come early." Yuri san said in a pissed tone. With made the two boys shiver in fright.

"Ma ma… let's have a fight on my request. I want to test something out. Ne?" I gave Yuri the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but only one match." She reluctantly gave in.

"Yeah, arigatou Yuri san." I gave her a hug and went to the opposite of the fighting table. I slammed my deck on the table and started cracking my knuckles. "I really need to blow off some steam after my encounter with that Ass-face." I smirked and released a menacing aura.

"I change my mind, Gai if you were to do the honors." Koutei backed out.

"Ehhh…. Koutei you should do it. Aren't you the brave emperor?" Gai backed out too.

"Huh. I thought you two were so excited to have a fight. Are you two getting cold feet?" Yuri teased.

"Hmm… be a man and go to the field. A real king never backs down from a fight and the both of you better not run. Gai!" I yelled out.

"H-hai?"

"Come , you're first." I gestured.

"Have fun Gai." Koutei lightly smacked his team mate back.

"Yuri san please make sure, your King does not run away." I instructed, Yuri san just smiled and hooked her arm around Mitsusada's san arm.

"Hai."

"Oi, Yuri. Please spare me." Koutei begged.

"I thought you wanted to play with her?"

{While they were arguing}

"Stand up (the) Vanguard!"

FF: 5 minutes later

Gai lost 6 to 3. Gai was shocked and soon dragged Koutei into his spot. 'Using Aqua Force is new to me yet, why do I feel like I used them for so long?' I asked myself.

"Mikan san, are you ready?" Koutei asked.

"Yeah, let's begin."

"Stand up (the) Vanguard!"

"Officer Cadet of the First Battle."

"Dimensional Robo, Goyusha."

FF: 15 minutes later

"Navalgazer Dragon Attack successful skill activate, Stand again Algos and Titan of the capturing arm. Algos attack Cosmo Beak."

"No guard." He announced and removed Cosmo Beak from the field.

"Titan of the Capturing Arm attacks Daiyusha and finish him off."

"No guard, damage check…. No trigger. I lose." We got off the fighting table and Koutei got over crowded by the other people who come to this shop regularly.

"Oi Koutei are we going or not-." I yelled as I turned back to find the King surrounded by his fans. I sighed and went back to pull the King out of the crowd and the shop along with Yuri and Gai following behind.


End file.
